


Reese as King Arthur #4 [FANART]

by Wanderer



Series: Reese and Finch Throughout History [8]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Ancient Britain, Dark Ages, M/M, Magic, Slash, historic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderer/pseuds/Wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese as King Arthur again, a few years older, with his friend and wizard Merlin before the final battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reese as King Arthur #4 [FANART]

 

**Author's Note:**

> If Arthur looks a bit older and grimmer here, it's because he is. Clouds have gathered around Camelot, and dark magical forces are working against him and Merlin. The sorceress Morgana (Root) cast a spell on Arthur, tricking him into producing an illegitimate son named Mordred, who is pure evil. Though Arthur took him in and allowed him to come to Camelot, Mordred proceeded to work against him, whispering, plotting and causing trouble between Arthur and his Knights. Finally after Guinevere ran off with Lancelot, Arthur and Merlin have become lovers, and Mordred rebelled openly against the King in an attempt to seize power for himself. This illustrates an older, somewhat weary and disillusioned Arthur, who's forced to fight against his own son. Mordred's dark castle and some of the knights who've joined him are in the background; but Merlin remains faithful to Arthur, and at his side. But Morgana has plans to get Merlin out of the way, too...
> 
> If anyone doesn't know how the story ends, I'd encourage you to look it up. This story cycle remains one of the most important ones in Western history, and it's because it's elaborate and fascinating. : )


End file.
